Willow Weasley, witch
by pezgirl1
Summary: Dumbledore has to choose the lesser of two evils to save the child of Ron and Hermione Weasley


Disclaimer: i don't own anything from this story

Ron and Hermione Weasley looked at their beautiful little girl tearfully as she slept in her cot, the brunette turned to her husband, "Ron, why-?" she choked out in a sob.

"It's for Willow's protection, you how much You-Know-Who wants her and if he does get her he'll-

He didn't want to think of the implications of what would happen if He or his Death Eaters took her, she would wind up either dead or a force for Evil.

Ron didn't know which was worse, which was why he and Hermione were giving their only daughter and child away for adoption.

The war again Voldemort was worse than the first one had been and now that Willow was born, she posed a threat to his rising power.

She was powerful, even now but eventually she'll surpass even Voldemort, it was written and the dark wizard knew it, he was going to send his minions after her.

Hermione tearfully picked up the bundle and kissed her baby's forehead and then took what was probably going to be her last look at her daughter.

She was pale-skinned with rosy cheeks, thin pink bow lips and tufts of bright red hair on her head, the baby made a few sounds but stayed asleep.

The brunette witch swallowed hard and she and Ron looked at her one last time before handing her over to Dumbledore, then she was hugged by her husband as she started to cry softy.

"Albus," said Ron looking at his former teacher. "Is she going to be safe?"

Dumbledore thought hard before saying, "She'll be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Ron nodded tearfully and then asked, "Have you found her a home yet?"

"Yes, a young couple, the Rosenbergs, are unable to have a child of their own and are most delighted to be able to adopt this little one," answered the old wizard.

"So, they'll be good parents- they'll look after her?" Ron looked hopeful.

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "She'll be safe from all of this- if we win against Voldemort and when Willow reaches her eighteenth birthday she'll know about you and hopefully be able to contact you and the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore moved to the floo network and then stopped suddenly, "Oh yes I almost forgot, have you got the binding potion yet?"

Hermione untangled herself from Ron's arms and nodded and ran upstairs, she came down a few moments later with the potion, "So, she won't be able to use magic anymore?"

"Not until she either tries a spell or she reaches her eighteenth birthday," explained the white-bearded wizard.

Hermione nodded and Ron put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "She'll be safe, 'Mione."

The witch nodded, "I know."

Dumbledore looked at the house that the little girl was going to live it for the first eighteen years of her life for a moment and then carried the bundle to the door and rung the bell.

A red-haired woman and an auburn-haired man stepped out looking happy, the wizard handed her to the woman who peered at the baby's face, she then looked up at the wizard who he thought was just an ordinary man.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Willow Danielle," he replied.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg, has a nice ring to it doesn't it Ira?" she said looking at her husband.

Ira Rosenberg smiled and stroked one of the girl's rosy cheeks, "She's ours."

Dumbledore left the happy couple to themselves and the girl, and then he went back to the world where they were struggling against the war with Voldemort.

Hopefully the girl would grow up happy and unscathed, she would be safer at Sunnydale than in that world, normally he wouldn't even think of sending anyone to a Hellmouth but that kind of mystical convergence would block Willow from Voldemort and he would never be able to find her.

No one from the Wizarding world would, except him.

He had explained to Ron and Hermione that Voldemort's methods of extracting information would leave Willow without her biological parents for good.

So, even they wouldn't know where he sent her.

The Hellmouth was dangerous, granted but he knew that it was the lesser of two evils.


End file.
